Alternate Chronicles: The Holy Armored Rider
by Drago3511
Summary: In a parallel universe to the Sentai and Rider universe, Sean Sky has moved to Zawame City and is the leader of Team Holy Flare. When he puts on his Sengoku Driver and grabs his Red Apple Lockseed, he transforms into Armored Rider Apollo! Will he fight Yggdrasil alongside Kouta? Rated T for language, blood, and action. Sean x OC
1. Henshin, The Holy Rider Takes The Stage!

"Hey guys, Drago3511 here. I've been doing a bit of collab work with my pal Psycho Sin Mafia lately, and it has given fruit, no pun intended for this. It is time to start the Alternate Chronicles!"

"Our first Alternate Chronicles story takes place in the world of Kamen Rider Gaim. Here, Sean Sky is an American teen who has moved to Zawame City due to it's rise to power in Japan, and his parents have been transferred to a sub-company owned by Yggdrasil. He will make new friends in the form of a Beat Rider team, known as Team Holy Flare, and be appointed as their leader."

"So for all you Kamen Rider fans out there, get ready for the birth... of Armored Rider Apollo!"

"I do not own Kamen Rider, it belongs to Toei Japan. I only own Sean Sky and all OC characters, including Team Holy Flare. I also own/co-own all original Lockseeds used in this fanfic. Now let's get On Stage!"

**HENSHIN!**

* * *

It's been about a month now since my family and I have moved to Zawame City, Japan. In that time, I've gotten adjusted to the language and customs of the country, as well as setting into my new home and school.

Things sure have been different since I moved here from the States. Saying goodbye to Lucas, Doran, Elias, my relatives, and the others was tough, but I keep in touch with them through email and video chat. Thankfully since my parents got transferred to a profitable business, we have been able to afford a nice home with a good sized backyard for our dog.

Wait, I haven't even introduced myself yet. Gomen. My name is Sean Sky, I'm 17 years old and 6'3" tall. I have brown hair that is slightly shaggy and swept to the right to keep it out of my ocean-blue eyes. I'm usually seen wearing brown cargo pants being held up by a white and gold sash, white boots, a white t-shirt with an 8-point star on it, and a red and white jacket that has the same star on the back with the words "Holy Flare" above and below it respectively.

Another thing I forgot to mention, I'm the leader of the Beat Rider team, Holy Flare. Beat Riders are groups of people who like to dance for the public and have stages permitted by the city, kind of like territories. I was never much into dancing before, but all of that changed when I met my first friend in Zawame. His name was Taku Orimusha.

Nicknamed "Otaku" because of his love for all things fiction, manga, anime, video games, you name it. His only other passion was to dance for people and make them happy. He was an average looking guy, 5'7", black hair combed neatly, wore glasses, average build. Friendly guy once you get to know him. He's the whole reason I got into dancing in the streets.

He and I decided to form a Beat Rider team together, and we slowly got more and more members as the month went on. Sure, we aren't a top ranking team like Baron, but we're doing better than other teams like Raid Wild. Speaking of which, I'm late for the team meeting!

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, stopping only to lock up on my way out. It was a Sunday, so I didn't have to attend school, plus my parents are at work. But that's besides the point. I bolted through the city for a good while, stopping every now and then to catch my breath. Eventually, I made it to our team hideout, and everyone was waiting for me.

It's a nice place, for an abandoned record store. A little elbow grease and some furniture, and the place looked like new. Plus, we found some of the old records in the back and a turn-table.

"Hey guys, gomen. I lost track of time." I explained, walking into the place.

"Ah, don't sweat it. We just got here a few minutes ago." Otaku said, walking up to me and bumping my first.

"Glad to hear it. I seriously thought Rin was gonna chew me out for being late again." I sighed.

Oh yeah, Rin Kawazawa was the third member of our team. Bleach-blonde hair tied up in the back in a stylish ponytail and frayed bangs swept to the left, curving back to the right near her cheek, black eyes with a bit of eyeliner to make them more defined, our team jacket, a white and gold vest that's always zipped up, black pants with a yellow belt hanging on her right hip, and white and yellow sneakers. She's got a real attitude, but she sure knows how to light up the dance floor.

"And who said I wasn't, baka?" came the familiar, sharp voice of said girl. She came walking out of the back without her jacket on, showing off her slender arms... wait, what?

"Oh, hey Rin... what's shakin?" I slowly asked. She glared fiercely at me and walked over to where I was standing. Taku gulped and stepped back, knowing not to interfere when Rin went into "Death Mode". Finally getting within three inches of my personal space, Rin yanked on my ear and pulled me along with her.

"Itte! Rin, that hurts, cut it out!" I panicked, almost certain I felt my earlobe expanding.

"Seriously Sean, you're our leader. How can we expect to take this seriously and raise our ranking if you're never on time?" I admit, she had a point.

"Okay, you've got me there, but I have a serious explanation this time!" I shouted. Rin finally let go of my ear, letting my rub said body part softly. We were in the back of the shop, which was wide enough to double as our hangout and practice area to dance. Inside were the rest of our team members, who were watching the interaction like they always do. Honestly, one of these days I'm going to find one of them eating a bag of popcorn while Rin and I are talking.

"Really? Then please, do tell."

I reached for my bag behind me and put it on the floor. I knelt down to unzip it and remove its components, quite precious components to be precise.

"Since I was appointed with this duty because almost no one else would do it, I was keeping inventory of our Lockseeds in case we ran into an Inves Game today." I said, pulling out a few Lockseeds. There weren't many, seeing as we only had four. Two Himawari, one Kurumi, and one Almond. Recently, the Inves Game has become a big thing among Beat Riders and is the secondary way to increase their team ranking. However, two teams have recently found a way to make the Inves Game tilt more to their favor... Team Gaim and Team Baron.

"Honestly, I don't see why you even bother with those things. We're only able to beat weaker teams like Invitto, Raid Wild, and Red Hot. We're lucky we aren't high up in the rankings, otherwise Baron would come after us and beat us into the ground! Thankfully, we're on good terms with Team Gaim and agreed not to try and take their stage. Especially since both Gaim and Baron bypassed the Ives Game with their Armored Riders. They're like the Kamen Riders of Zawame City." Taku piped in. I just noticed now that he joined us in the back after Rin dragged me off.

That's right, Kamen Riders. They haven't truly been confirmed to exist, but they're supposed to be masked heroes who fight for the weak and innocent against evil all across Japan. Taku's been following his dad's findings on Kamen Riders since sightings of them have appeared in the 1970's. Some people have supposedly gotten pictures and footage of them and put it online. The last sighting was supposed to be of one who could use magic.

"Trust me Taku, as far as Baron goes, he's anything _but_ the definition of a Kamen Rider." Another of our team members, Manny, replied.

Like me, Manny also moved here from the US. He's two years my junior, but I found a friend in him after a while. Since he moved here and enlisted into my school, Taku and I thought it would be a good idea to have him on the team, both for my sake as a fellow American, and for the team to increase our numbers. Aside from me and Taku, he's the only other one decent at handling the Lockseeds. Taku also got him into the Kamen Rider conspiracy.

"Kamen Riders aside, I say we just stick to dancing. If we DO need to resort to the Inves Game, we're relying on you three." Rin spoke, pointing to me, Otaku, and Manny.

"Yes ma'am. Now, let's get down to practicing!" I declared, raising my fist in the air.

_**"YEAH!**_

* * *

After an hour of practice, we all decided to head back home for the day. I decided to walk back with Manny to discuss some things about home, but we stopped by Drupers for a smoothie first. The owner, Bando, makes some of the best fruit drinks this side of Japan.

"So I take it your sister isn't much into the whole Inves thing, huh?" I asked him, taking a sip of my apple and starfruit smoothie.

"Nope. She doesn't mind it, but she'd also rather not have me messing around with them now that the Armored Riders have shown up. She's seen the footage of Baron going postal on some of the other teams." Manny replied, plucking out an orange wedge from the side of his glass and chewing on it.

"Hey, Allie's just trying to look out for your safety. As strong as she comes off, she does care about you."

"Yeah yeah, blood is thicker than water and all that stuff." He sighed, chugging down the last of his smoothie, but not before getting an undesired after effect. "Argh, brain freeze!"

"Hahaha! This is why we don't chug frozen treats, Manny." I laughed.

"Screw you." He chuckled back.

The bell went off in the store, signaling someone had walked in or out through the door. I turned around and saw that someone, did indeed walk in. I couldn't mistake that bowler hat or that tug-case anywhere else. Lockdealer Sid. He's one of the few guys who walks around Zawame and provides Beat Riders with their Lockseeds. He just so happened to prefer setting up shop in the back room of Drupers.

"Hey, isn't that..." Manny trailed off as I got up from my seat and followed the older man into the back room.

When I walked in, he had already sat down with a tablet in hand. But what really got my attention was a dark-navy blue device with a yellow plastic blade protruding from it laying on the table with a Lockseed with a red apple next to it.

"Well, well. Just who I wanted to see. Welcome, leader of Team Holy Flare." Sid muttered, not even bothering to look up from his tablet.

"What do you mean, Sid? Why would you be looking for me?" I inquired. Manny finally caught up to me after getting over his cranial frost. He looked down at the table and went wide-eyed, making sure I was seeing what he did.

"Sean, that's-"

"A Sengoku Driver, with a lone Lockseed." Sid finished for him.

I glared at the Lockdealer and spat out with venom in my voice.

"What's your angle, Sid? Why do you want to give this to us?"

He finally looked up from his tablet with a look of mock-hurt on his face.

"My my, someone's sure angry. Can't I help someone out of the goodness of my heart? I noticed that you guys haven't been faring so well in the Inves Game, so I figured I could provide a little edge."

"Free of charge?" I questioned, at which he just chuckled.

"I never said anything about 'free'. In exchange for the Sengoku Driver and Red Apple Lockseed, I require you hand over all the Lockseeds in your possession, and any that you win from other teams until I say that you've payed it off." He said with a smirk.

I growled at him. He was expecting us to turn over four Locks, plus any that we win for who knows how long, just for a singe Lockseed and this... Sengoku Driver? Oh, I hope I won't regret this.

"Fine, you've got a deal Sid." I said, placing the four Lockseeds on his side of the table.

"Sean, you can't be serious!" Manny exclaimed.

"What choice do we have? If we don't step up our game, it's only a matter of time before Baron comes for us next. We need to be on equal ground if we want to stand a chance."

"Smart boy." Sid said, as he took the four Lockseeds and put them in his case. "I'd say a good A rank Lock, or a couple B and C rank Locks should be enough to cover the costs."

"Expect us back here by next Sunday with your payment." I growled, snatching the Driver and Lockseed from the table. Just as I did that, my cellphone went off. I grabbed it from my pocket, caller ID indicating that it was Rin. Odd, she rarely ever calls unless it's an emergency. I hit the answer button and put it up to my ear.

"Rin, what's up?"

_*Sean, you need to get over to the stage NOW!*_ Okay, something must have happened if she's freaking out.

"Okay, calm down. What's goin on?"

_*It's Baron! They came for our stage!* _Wait, did I hear that right!? Baron came for our stage? But why?!

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible!" I hung up and bolted out of the shop, Manny following close behind.

"Sean, what happened? What did Rin call for?"

"Baron's challenging the stage! Knowing them, they're going to want to use their Armored Rider for an Inves Game instead a dance off!" I yelled back to him, not bothering to look back as we kept running.

"What?! But why would Baron come for us? We're only ranked 6th!"

"You got me, but we need to get there fast if we want to get there in time."

'Rin, please stall him as long as you can.' I thought to myself.

* * *

**(5 minutes later: Team Holy Flare's stage)**

It wasn't long before we finally got to the stage. There was a large crowd of people who were most likely gathered when they heard Baron had arrived, not surprising there since they were the number one ranked team among the Beat Riders.

I saw Rin standing on the stage with Otaku and... was that Manny's sister? The hell was she doing with them? Doesn't matter now though. In front of them were a bunch of guys in matching black pinstripe suits with maroon highlights, in the front was Kaito Kumon, leader of Team Baron.

Manny and I were able to shuffle around the crowd and finally make it to the stage, where this conversation was taking place.

"If your leader doesn't show up soon, Baron will claim your stage by forfeit." Kaito said calmly, yet with some kind of smug undertone.

"Looking for me?" I asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Sean!" Rin and Taku cheered.

"Manny, there you are!" Allie called, at which Manny cringed. Oh boy.

"Allie, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

I heard that another team was coming to take a stage, but I didn't think it would be Baron coming to take YOUR stage!" That's right, Allie likes to keep up with the Beat Rider Hotline, and she knows all about the Armored Riders. Especially Baron.

"Well, it looks like you showed up after all. I almost thought you were too scared to face me yourself." Kaito taunted calmly. Seriously, what is with this guy?

"Sorry about that, I was just picking up a new item. Something I assume that you're familiar with." I stated, holding up the Sengoku Driver in one hand. The crowd and my team, aside from Manny, gasped. Kaito narrowed his eyes at me and silently got out his own Sengoku Driver. He placed it against his waist, where a yellow belt materialized around his waist. Then he pulled out a single Lockseed, the Banana Lockseed.

"Henshin." and he pushed the button on the side to unlock it.

**BANANA!**

A circular zipper appeared above him and un-zipped, lowering down a metalic banana from a portal in the sky before zipping back up and closing. He then placed the Lockseed on the Driver and placed the lock back into place.

**LOCK ON!**

Trumpet music then began to play shortly, before turning into an entire orchestral tune. He brought the blade of the belt down on the Lockseed, 'slicing' it open.

**COME ON!**

The banana dropped onto his head, covering his body in a red suit of some kind. The banana then unfolded to make chest ans shoulder armor, and his helmet had banana-style horns. He also carried a spear that looked like a peeled banana.

**BANANA ARMS!**

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

Kaito had transformed into Armored Rider Baron: Banana Arms.

I looked at the Driver in my hand before mimicking what Kaito did, bringing it to my waist and feeling the belt form around it. There was another glow from the belt and I looked to the left, seeing a faceplate of some kind with a side-glance of a helmet appear. Deciding to ignore it, I grabbed my new, and now only Lockseed from my pocket.

"Sean, I don't know where you got that thing, but that doesn't matter right now. Beat that jerk and show him what Team Holy Flare is made of!" Rin yelled at me with determination. I chuckled a bit and nodded to her.

"Sure thing Rin, I got this." I brought the Lockseed up and held it so that my thumb was on the button.

"Hey Taku, I think you might be onto something with your research after all. Because you're about to witness the birth of a brand new Rider."

"Sean..." Otaku muttered.

"Henshin!" I yelled and pressed the button on the side of the Lockseed, promptly opening it.

**RED APPLE!**

I heard the unzipping sound and looked up to see a metalic red apple hover down out of the sky portal. Thinking quickly, I placed the Lock into the Driver and locked it shut.

**LOCK ON!**

The same trumpet and orchestral tune began to echo around the area. At any other time, I would have complained about having the same tune as Kaito, but now wasn't the time. I grabbed the blade of the Driver and 'sliced' the Lockseed open.

**COME ON!**

The apple dropped onto my head, forming my own suit around me. I couldn't see jack because the giant apple was obscuring my view, but I felt a helmet form around my head, and I heard something sliding and locking into place, which was the ornament to my helmet.

The apple finally unfolded, forming chest and shoulder armor. In my hand was a sword, possibly a short sword in the style of an apple slice.

**RED APPLE ARMS!**

**GUARDIAN OF LIFE!**

I looked over to the right, which I was thankful for, because I could see my reflection in the window of the building next to the stage. I was in a gold suit that glittered with the rays of the evening sun with silver arm and leg guards, and gold boots and gloves that were attached to the suit. The apple folded down to provide red armor in the form of a breastplate and shoulder guards. I had the helmet of some kind of royal knight from one of Taku's RPGs, which was a gold helmet with a silver mask, save for two slanted eye-holes that were a pale-whitish beige color, and there were horns that jutted out of the side that looked like apple slices.

All in all, I kind of looked like an apple-themed paladin, just without a cape.

I looked back over to Baron and pointed my weapon at him, which felt very natural for some reason.

"You won't be claiming this stage today, Baron. As the leader of Team Holy Flare, I will defend my team, and my stage from people like you. So prepare to feel the wrath... of Armored Rider Apollo!"

* * *

"Alright guys, gonna leave it there for now for the pilot chapter. This is the first time I've really written a Kamen Rider fic, but I've been keeping up with Gaim since episode one, so I hope I did well in getting Sid and Kaito's personalities down proper."

"I was able to get this started because of my collaborator, Psycho Sin Mafia. Check out his stories when you get the chance, particularly the Accidental Gokai Change, if you're also into Gokaiger and Super Sentai."

"For the first time in a long ass time, I'm going to be doing bios for all of the OC's that have appeared in this chapter. Since I have more than two this time, I think it'll turn out better."

**Team Holy Flare**

Sean Sky

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Occupation: Leader/Armored Rider

Likes: Dancing, Team Holy Flare, Team Gaim, his family, animals, and Drupers smoothies

Dislikes: Bullies, snobs, abusers, tomatoes, and cauliflower.

* * *

Taku "Otaku" Orimusha

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Occupation: Researcher, second in command

Likes: Dancing, Team Holy Flare anime, manga, video games, Kamen Riders, and takoyaki

Dislikes: Gangsters, needles, snakes, and guns.

* * *

Rin Kawazawa

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Occupation: Lead dancer, coach

Likes: Dancing, Team Holy Flare, kittens and puppies (secretly), and melon soda

Dislikes: Team Baron, Inves, Sid, and animal abusers

* * *

Manuel "Manny" Sanchez

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Occupation: Backup dancer

Likes: Team Holy Flare, Kamen Riders, his friends, and video games

Dislikes: People who insult him, and Kaito

* * *

**Others**

Alesandra "Allie" Sanchez

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Occupation: Older Sister

Likes: Drawing, friends, and her brother

Dislikes: Team Baron and Inves


	2. Clash, The Apple Sword & Banana Spear!

"Hey guys, Drago3511 here. I'm proud to bring you chapter 2 of The Holy Armored Rider! Along with my Super Sentai fanfic, "Enter GokaiBlack!", this is one of my recent stories that is drawing in a lot of views and favorites. I'm hard at work collabing with a group of authors right now, known as Psycho Sin Mafia, koolken256, urufushinigami, and GreyKing46. So that would be my excuse for the lack of updates in the past couple weeks. If you haven't heard of any of these authors, check out their work."

Manny: "Yeah, well we forgive you this time. Just let us know when you won't be updating for a while."

"Right, right. Hey, since you're already here... I'm appointing you to do the disclaimer for this chapter."

Manny: "WHAT?! WHY ME?!"

"Because: A, Sean's in the middle of a fight, B, you're already here, and C, I didn't have anyone picked out for the job yet."

Manny: "I hate you sometimes... but whatever. Drago3511 does NOT own Kamen Rider Gaim, or the Kamen Rider franchise in general. Those belong to Toei. He owns his OC's and co-owns most of the original Lockseeds in this story with Psycho Sin Mafia, Red Apple being his only created one at the time. He also owns the Armored Rider suit known as Apollo."

"Thanks Manny, now get out there and watch your friend kick some banana-ass!"

* * *

**_(Last time: on The Holy Armored Rider)_**

**_"Henshin!" I yelled and pressed the button on the side of the Lockseed, promptly opening it._**

**_RED APPLE!_**

**_I heard the unzipping sound and looked up to see a metalic red apple hover down out of the sky portal. Thinking quickly, I placed the Lock into the Driver and locked it shut._**

**_LOCK ON!_**

**_The same trumpet and orchestral tune began to echo around the area. At any other time, I would have complained about having the same tune as Kaito, but now wasn't the time. I grabbed the blade of the Driver and 'sliced' the Lockseed open._**

**_COME ON!_**

**_The apple dropped onto my head, forming my own suit around me. I couldn't see jack because the giant apple was obscuring my view, but I felt a helmet form around my head, and I heard something sliding and locking into place, which was the ornament to my helmet._**

**_The apple finally unfolded, forming chest and shoulder armor. In my hand was a sword, possibly a short sword in the style of an apple slice._**

**_RED APPLE ARMS!_**

**_GUARDIAN OF LIFE!_**

**_I looked over to the right, which I was thankful for, because I could see my reflection in the window of the building next to the stage. I was in a gold suit that glittered with the rays of the evening sun with silver arm and leg guards, and gold boots and gloves that were attached to the suit. The apple folded down to provide red armor in the form of a breastplate and shoulder guards. I had the helmet of some kind of royal knight from one of Taku's RPGs, which was a gold helmet with a silver mask, save for two slanted eye-holes that were a pale-whitish beige color, and there were horns that jutted out of the side that looked like apple slices._**

**_All in all, I kind of looked like an apple-themed paladin, just without a cape._**

**_I looked back over to Baron and pointed my weapon at him, which felt very natural for some reason._**

**_"You won't be claiming this stage today, Baron. As the leader of Team Holy Flare, I will defend my team, and my stage from people like you. So prepare to feel the wrath... of Armored Rider Apollo!"_**

* * *

**(Now: on Team Holy Flare's stage)**

"Apollo, you say... interesting" Baron scoffed and raised his Banaspear to his foe. "You claim the name of a God, but can you live up to such a powerful name, I wonder?"

Apollo only tightened the grip on his blade, which is known as the Apple Dicer. His shoulders and legs tensed, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"There's only one way to find out." He stated, leveling his weapon with caution. Sean had very little practical battle experience. In fact, the only real fighting styles he had under his belt were makeshift swordplay, combined with self-taught kendo, and a rusty memory of karate and tae kwon do from when he was younger.

Kaito may not have had his Driver for very long, but he carried himself with much power and confidence, wielding his spear almost like a trained soldier.

"Yes, there is." Kaito agreed with him, and then charged at the new Armored Rider to hit the streets... quite literally at the moment. Apollo attempted to block and counter a thrust sent by Baron, but the blow was stronger than he anticipated, and he landed harshly on his back with a _THUD._

"ARGH!"

"Sean-kun!" Rin called out, ready to run in and help him up.

"No, stay back!" Apollo yelled, slowly getting back up to his feet. "Damn, that was a strong blow. You really can walk the walk, Kaito-teme!"

Baron gazed in the direction of the ascending Rider and lifted his weapon onto his shoulder.

"Oh, so you're still up. Maybe you'll make this interesting for me after all."

"Hey, it'll take more than a simple jab to keep me down." He commented, swiping the area of his helmet where his nose would have been with his thumb. "Now, let's get serious!"

With that said, Apollo charged at his opponent, Dicer armed in his right hand, his left hand parallel to his chest. He jumped up into the air, and brought the weapon down on Baron's Banaspear with one hand, causing a harsh collision to ring through the air. Sparks flew as the weapons scraped against each other, due to the force behind Sean's attack.

Baron initially blocked the attack with one hand, but with the added weight of the Armored Rider wielding it crashing down, he planted his feet firmly and carried the weight of his weapon with both hands to block the strike.

"I see, you're not just all bark. A wolf in dog's fur." Baron commented, keeping his cool even under pressure **(no pun intended)**.

"Well this wolf is about to bear it's fangs!" Apollo roared, adding more pressure to his attack, making Baron's feet start to buckle under the pressure of his attack.

Seeing no other choice, Baron forced the other red Rider off of him by shoving his spear against Apollo's sword and parrying the attack, knocking Apollo back a foot or so. He landed on his feet and stared down the Banana Arms user, preparing to read his next attack.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, watching the fight go down)**

Rin was watching the entire exchange between their leader and Kaito Kumon, aka Baron. She can't say she wasn't surprised when she saw him don the Sengoku Driver and become an Armored Rider, quite the opposite really. But this wasn't an Inves Game, it was an actual fight that he could get hurt in. He was risking his own safety just so they could keep the stage.

"That baka... tomare... tomare..." She muttered to herself, her knees finally gave way and she slid onto the floor. Her hair covered her eyes and you could see her shaking.

"Rin-san... dijobu desu ka?" Taku asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hottoi te kure!" Rin snapped at him, causing Taku to back off in surprise. She just sat there and watched Sean fight against Kaito, and it was at a stalemate. Whenever one of them seemed to get an advantage, the other bounced back and clashed weapons once more.

Rin just couldn't understand. Why was he doing this?

"We can always find another stage from one of the weaker teams... he doesn't have to fight like this..."

Apollo and Baron clashed weapons once more.

"Tomare..."

Baron parried Apollo's strike and slashed at him with the tip of his spear.

"Tomare."

Apollo skidded back a few inches, but charged once more and slugged Baron in the face.

**"TOMARE!"**

_SMACK_

Rin was pulled up and slapped in the face... by Allie?!

Rin's eyes went wide at the sudden sensation as a red palm-shaped mark crept it's way onto her face. Alesandra just stared fiercely at the only other female among the group.

"A-Allie? Naze..." Rin stuttered.

"The hell is wrong with you?" She growled at Rin.

"Eh?"

"Look!" She shouted and pointed to where the two Armored Riders were duking it out. "He's fighting to protect your stage, and all you can do is cry and ask yourself why he's fighting?! He's doing it for you, for the team! So what if you could get another stage?! This is the stage you guys have had since the day you all came together, isn't it?" Allie yelled at Rin, making her eyes go wide.

Rin looked back once more to see Apollo starting to gain a bit more ground, but Baron was still holding strong.

"This place is special to him. Like me an Manny, he's a foreigner, an outsider. He still has friends and family back in America that he misses dearly, I can see it in his eyes. But here, this stage, Team Holy Flare's stage... it's where he can just let go and be happy."

Apollo slashed at Baron, causing sparks to fly off of his armor.

"His parents are always away at work, he only gets to see them for a couple hours per day."

Apollo successfully blocked one of Baron's attacks and brushed it aside.

"The team is like a second family to him. I know it is, because it's the same way for Manny. This team has made the both of them happy, and this stage is their home... just like it is yours too!"

Baron backed away and grabbed the small blade lever on his belt.

"If this place means a single damn thing to you, then stand up and cheer your idiot leader on!"

And he slashed his Lockseed once.

**COME ON!**

**BANANA SQUASH!**

Rin's eyes steeled, and Allie grinned, releasing her jacket. Rin brushed herself off and turned to the fight. Baron was gathering energy into his spear at the very moment.

"Sean, no... Apollo! Ganbare!" Rin called to him, catching his attention. Taku and Manny looked to each other and nodded, following their coach's example.

"APOLLO, GANBARE!"

Apollo looked back to his teammates and nodded, turning to Baron and slashing his own belt once.

**COME ON!**

**RED APPLE SQUASH!**

The Apple Dicer started to glow a pale yellow-white and red combination, charging up an attack of its own.

_**"Spear Victory!"** _Baron yelled and thrusted his weapon at Apollo. A giant energy-banana shot forward from the spear, closing in fast.

_**"Dicer Shine!"** _Apollo called out the name of his Hissatsu attack, slashing his sword in a vertical arc. The arc projected as a wave of energy that took the form of an apple slice. The two attacks collided, and they caught in another stalemate!

_**"I'm not done yet!"** _Apollo let loose a few more waves of his weapon, and more waves of energy added onto the initial attack. The apple slices seemed to be adding onto each other, until it was a giant red apple pushing against the banana. That was, until the pressure of the combined attacks and canceled out Baron's Spear Victory, and kept on pushing forward and ensnared Baron inside of the apple.

"Nani?!" He called out, unable to move in the red energy fruit.

_**"MAXIMUM FLARE!"**_Apollo jumped up and brought his Apple Dicer down on his own attack, AND THROUGH BARON! Apple slices shot into the air and disappeared.

Baron's armor sparked for a bit before he stumbled back. He closed the Lockseed on his Driver quickly and his armor disappeared, revealing Kaito. He was panting heavily and clutched his side tightly.

Apollo panted heavily himself and closed the Lockseed on his Sengoku Driver, undoing the transformation as well. When the armor disappeared, Sean was revealed to be sweating slightly, and he was hunched over.

He looked up at Kaito with squinted eyes and did a pained chuckle.

"Heh, looks like... I... wi...n..." Was all he got out, before Sean collapsed on the ground.

"SEAN!" The guys called out.

"Sean-kun!" Rin cried and ran over to him, along with the other three.

Kaito looked at the young man and smirked, before turning around and walking away.

"Come, we'll be leaving this stage alone for the time being." Kaito told his crew, who didn't understand what quite happened, but complied and followed him back nonetheless.

_'You are an interesting one, Sean Sky of Holy Flare. Perhaps you have what it takes to take that power and become stronger.'_

As Team Baron walked away, the three members of Holy Flare plus one sibling gathered around Sean and hefted him up on his feet. He managed to crack one eye open and look at the others. He left out a soft smile, knowing that he had worried them just a moment ago. He may not have showed it, especially because every other muscle in his entire body ached, but he was paying attention to Rin's outburst and Allie's speech. He'll admit it was tough, but it showed that Rin truly did care, and have a heart as bright as the sun underneath her ice-cold exterior.

"Rin, gomenasai." He muttered.

She looked at him worriedly, but smiled all the same.

"Tadaima, Rin."

"Baka... okaeri."

The two just stood there in silence, as a lone tear fell down Rin's face. This caught Sean's attention for only a moment.

"Okay you two, enough with the mushy crap!" Manny interrupted them, catching the two off guard.

"Yeah, we need to get Sean back to the shop and patch him up." Taku mentioned as well.

Both Sean and Rin nodded, albeit in a pained motion for Sean.

"Yeah, every nerve in my body is crying out right now for something soft to lay down on." Sean chuckled.

"Well it's your own stupid fault for pulling that stunt in the first place." Rin scoffed, returing to her usual tsundere persona.

"Hai, hai." He waved off, being lifted up by Manny and Taku. "Let's just get back already, there's a couch and a can of melon soda with my name written on both of them."

* * *

**(Yggdrasil Corporation)**

"So, you've delivered another Sengoku Driver." A man in a black suit spoke out. He had semi-long black hair that reached his jaw, but it was combed neatly so that it didn't get into his eyes. This was Takatora Kureshima, and he was currently speaking to none other than the resident Lock Dealer, Sid.

"Yeah, I did. I got a few Lockseeds back in the process for the good professor to work on, and am currently awaiting more." Sid spoke with his usual tone.

"A trade then. In exchange for the Driver and Lockseed, you requested more Lockseeds in return. I take it they are to help in the progress of Project Genesis." Takatora implied. Sid put his hands up in the air and put on a mock-look of surprise.

"You got me, Director. I was helping in the advance of the new project. However, it's still in the earliest stages until we can distribute the remaining Sengoku Drivers and start obtaining more data on our little "volunteers"." Sid smirked.

"What's your game, Sid? Usually you wouldn't pull something like this unless there was something to gain from it."

"Again, you got me. In return for helping to kickstart the Genesis Project, I want to be one of the people who get the finished product."

Takatora glared at Sid for a moment, staring coldly at the devilish smirk that was glazed onto his face.

"Just keep handing out Lockseeds, as you were told. I'll consider your proposition, for the time being."

"Oh, but of course... Director Kureshima."

"And one more thing, before you go."

Sid looked back at the director, who was once again glaring at him.

"Keep an eye on the Sky boy's family. They may work for Yggdrasil, but if they find out how he got a hold of the Sengoku Driver, we may just have to start questioning their loyalties. They were put into a different wing of Yggdrasil for a reason... outsiders can't exactly be trusted right away."

Sid smirked once more and adjusted his bowler hat before grabbing his tote-chest and walking away.

* * *

"Okay guys, that's a wrap on this chapter. I wanted to get this done and out as soon as possible, but I also didn't want to drag it out longer than necessary."

"So, Sean beat Kaito in their little fight, showing he does have potential if given the right motivation and pushed in that direction. We also got to see a bit of character development with Rin, who may seem like a cruel and careless girl at first, but she does have a soft spot for our brunette protagonist and worries about his safety."

"Also, I did decide to use some Japanese in this chapter, wanting to expand my vocabulary a bit and work on my self-taught Japanese. Translations are as follows:

tomare = stop

daijobu desu ka? = are you okay?

hottoi te kure = leave me alone

naze? = why?

ganbare = you can do it

nani? = what?

gomenasai = I'm sorry

tadaima = I'm home

okaeri = welcome home

baka = idiot/stupid (if you guys didn't know already)

"Anyway, that's Chapter 2. Feel free to leave a review, and I'll catch you all next time for Chapter 3 of The Holy Armored Rider!"

* * *

**(Sneak peak at my Multiverse Chronicles/Fire Emblem Awakening crossover)**

_"Elias, protect the girl! Lucas, Jean, you're with me!" Sean called out._

_..._

_"Who are you four?" A man with blue hair, blue clothing, a silver shoulder guard, a white cape, and a sword asked. There was some kind of birthmark on his right shoulder._

_"I'm Sean Sky-Uchiha, this is Lucas Typhoon, Elias Frost-Kazama, and Jean Prismdrillz."_

_"Thank you for the assistance, my name is Chrom."_

_..._

_"Shepherds?" Jean asked. __"You guys tend to sheep... in full armor?"_

_"Hey, it's a lot tougher of a job than you think." Lissa explained._

_..._

_"Meet the new Shepherds! Robin, Sean, Elias, Lucas, and Jean!" Lissa announced._

_..._

_"Let's put these Risen away, boys!" Sean called, pulling out his Mobirates. Lucas clashed his fists together, causing them to spark with lightning. Elias coated his arms in ice, forming ice-claws, and Jean started to manipulate the air around his hands to form wind-drills._

_"Shepherds, to arms!" Chrom commanded._

_"Everyone, get in position!" Robin ordered._

_"Gokai Change!"_


End file.
